In recent years, with a request for thickness reduction relative to a liquid crystal display apparatuses, an organic EL display apparatuses or the like and an extended application relative to these flat display apparatuses, the spread of thin and preferably flexible display panels has been accelerated. In many cases, thin display panels are used to be bonded with an arbitrary supporting member in order to impart shape maintainability and mechanical strength or according to a specific circumstance in each situation of use. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a method for bonding an image display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel with a window glass used for digital signage. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, an image display panel disposed to be spaced from the window glass via an elastic member or the like is pressed towards the window glass while being elastically deformed by rolling of a roller from one end to the other end thereof. Consequently, the image display panel and the window glass are bonded with each other via a layer including a photocurable resin.